El Amor de mi Existencia
by danielaaymara
Summary: Soy Daniela Riley y vivo en Mystic falls, tengo 17 años y estoy de novia con Klaus, mis amigas son Alice y Rose! somos porristas y muy populares, mi hermano es jasper el es el mayor bien podría decir que somos también muy amigos. soy Feliz! por ahora, aunque creo que mi vida va a cambiar, pronto va a comenzar un nuevo año de escuela y mis amigas me han dicho que hay nuevos vecinos,


Capitulo 1

Hoy desperté con una extraña felicidad.. es algo raro siento que algo muy bueno va a pasar.. como si.. bueno no importa me desperté, me cambie y baje a desayunar ya que hoy empezaba el instituto nuevamente.. alice y rose me pasarían a buscar ya que me auto se ha roto y de todos modos me tenían que comprar uno nuevo! baje y estaban mis papas y mi hermano desayunando ya..

daniela: hola!

jules y jonh: hola hija..

Jasper: hola daniela

jules: que vas a desayunar?

daniela: solo un café.. estoy ansiosa por llegar al instituto

jasper: es eso o estas ansiosa por ver a klaus?

daniela: (sonreí) no.. bueno si también pero a klaus lo puedo ver cuando yo quiera no hace falta que sea en el instituto..

jasper: (ríe)

jules: toma (dándome la taza de café)

(suena una bocina desde afuera)

daniela: llegaron! (levantandome)

jonh: te vas a ir sin desayunar?

daniela: si no importa igual no tengo hambre! adiós!

jasper: espera.. voy con ustedes!

daniela: ok.. vamos!

con jas nos dirigimos hacia afuera y ahí estaban las chicas..

alice: hola daniela

rose: hola!

jasper: hola chicas!

daniela: hola!

alice: va con nosotras?

jasper: si.. no esta el auto de daniela y no tengo animo de caminar

rose: ok..

jas y yo entramos al auto y nos dirigimos al instituto.. en pocos minutos llegamos ya que no estaba muy lejos de casa.. cuando llegamos había una gran multitud y solo se escuchaban murmullos..

jasper: que pasara?

rose: seguro deben ser caroline y elena (haciendo una cara)

luego de a poco los chicos se fueron abriendo hasta que vimos a tres chicos muy lindo, hermosos y atras de ellos habia un flamante volvo..

daniela: wow!

alice: son lindo no?

jasper: recuerda que tienes novio

daniela: (lo mire) lo dije por el auto..

rose: o por el dueño? (pregunto riendo)

daniela: bajemos.. llegaremos tarde

jasper: adios daniela

daniela: adios.. vamos chicas

cuando bajamos nos dirigimos directamente dentro del instituto.. atrás de nosotras venían caroline y elena.. hablaban entre ellas.. no le dimos mucha importancia..

daniela: chicas ya vengo voy a buscar a klaus..

cuando me di vuelta caroline me choca se me caen mis libro.. solo las mire nos estaba para pelear con ellas.. no iba a dejar que me arruinen el día.. cuando me agache para recogerlos alguien mas lo estaba haciendo.. eran una hermosas manos pálidas.. agarre mis libros y me levante.. cuando mire a la persona que me había ayudado era unos de los nuevos vecinos..

x: toma (mientras me entregaba mis libros)

daniela: gracias (sonriendo)

x: lo siento, soy edward cullen tu debes ser daniela riley? eres muy popular aquí.

daniela: si..

no me había dado cuenta que había alguien al lado nuestro.. estaba mirando sus hermosos ojos dorados..

klaus: mi amor!

daniela: hola.. (dije mirando lo) como estas?

edward: adiós, fue un gusto conocerte!

daniela: lo mismo digo..

klaus: como dormiste? (mientras me daba un pequeño beso)

daniela: muy bien! estaba por ir a buscarte pero caroline me empujo.. (haciendo mala cara)

klaus: no le des importancia.. sabes que lo hace para molestarte

alice: lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos que entrar!

rose: viste ese chico?

alice: rose! vamos..

daniela: (ríe)

klaus: veo que conociste a los nuevos vecinos..

daniela: si.. no te caen muy bien?

klaus: tienen algo.. no se

daniela: porque lo dices?

klaus: no importa..

rose: conoces al musculoso?

klaus: mm creo que se llama emmett

en ese momento no pudimos hablar mas ya que entramos al salón y la clase empezó de inmediato.. detrás de nosotros entraron los chicos nuevos.. se presentaron.. el que me ayudo a mi se llamaba Edward, luego había uno muy lindo y musculoso que respondía al nombre de Emmett y por ultimo había un chico que era realmente lindo que las chicas estaban muy encantadas con el.. se llamaba Damon..

yo estaba sentada con klaus y alice y rose se sentaron juntas como todos los años.. los chicos nuevos se sentaron.. emmet y damon se sentaron juntos y edward solo.. luego caroline volteo a verlo y al ver que estaba solo se sentó con el y empezaron a hablar.. luego de eso no les di mucha importancia ya que la clase había empezado y le dedique toda mi atención..

cuando sonó la campana salimos con klaus.. y las chicas se dirigieron al baño a retocarse el maquillaje estaban siempre pendiente de el maquillaje..

klaus: estas feliz hoy! te noto contenta..

daniela: si..

klaus: y a que se debe tanta felicidad?

daniela: no lose.. estoy feliz!

klaus: quieres ir a caminar hoy?

daniela: dale!

jasper: (acercándose a nosotros) hola..

klaus: hola..

daniela: me voy a fijar por las chicas. (le di un beso a klaus y te dirigí hacia el baño)

en el camino hacia el baño vi que rose estaba hablando con emmett.. siempre consigue lo que quiere! estaba mirando los cuando me choque con alice..

alice: ten cuidado..

daniela: lo siento alice, estaba viendo a rose

alice: ah.. si

daniela: ella le hablo?

alice: no, el

daniela: ah..

alice: me aviso elena, que hoy tenemos practica

daniela: a que hora?

alice: dentro de unos minutos..

daniela: le tenemos que avisar a rose. le mandamos msj, así no interrumpimos

alice: dale.. tu hermano?

daniela: con klaus.. porque?

alice: no por nada (haciendo una pequeña sonrisa)

daniela: andas preguntando mucho por el.. te gusta!

alice: no!

daniela: vamos alice.. te conozco

alice: bueno si.. pero no se lo digas a el

daniela: y si el gusta de vos?

alice: no estoy segura creo que le gusta otra chica..

daniela: no creo, ven vamos con el

alice: no!

daniela: vamos.. así hablamos un poco no le voy a decir nada

alice: ok.. pero solo unos minutos, luego tenemos que ir a la practica

daniela: ok (riendo)

estaba segura de que jasper gustaba de alice.. iba a encontrar la forma de que estén juntos, quien lo diría? alice pronto seria mi cuñada! que loco.. llegamos donde se encontraban klaus y jas..

klaus: que raro..

daniela: que cosa?

klaus: ustedes nunca se separan.. y rose?

alice: habla con un chico!

daniela: si..

jasper: bueno yo me voy.. hoy practicamos

klaus: si.. adiós mi amor nos vemos luego (me dio un beso y se fue)

alice: te lo dije, ni siquiera me mira

daniela: eso lo sabremos después.. hablare con el

alice: no le dirás nada!

daniela: no.. solo para saber que chica le gusta

alice: ah

rose: vamos chicas?

daniela: que paso?

rose: hablamos luego ahora tenemos que ir a la practica!

alice: bueno vamos, pero luego nos cuentas

rose: si..

nos dirigimos a la cancha y ahí estaban las demás chicas con caroline y elena.. por lo que escuche, caroline le contaba a elena lo que había hablado con edward.. y elena solo la miraba, como vi que aun no empezábamos le dije a rose que me cuente lo que paso con emmett

daniela: aun no empezamos, cuenta nos que paso?

rose: (ríe) nada.. solo hablamos!

alice: pero cuenta nos..

rose: solo se acerco a preguntarme donde estaba la cancha.. al parecer se va a inscribir para jugar fútbol americano con edward y damon! luego nos quedamos hablando, me pregunto si tenia novio!

daniela: que mas te pregunto?

rose: nada solo eso.. luego vino ese tal damon y se fueron..

alice: que pena..

caroline: empecemos!

empezamos a practicar la rutina que caroline nos habia dado.. en menos de una hora ya casi nos salia..

elena: no! daniela lo estas haciendo mal!

daniela: que es lo que hice mal? lo estoy haciendo tal cual lo hicieron ustedes!

elena: no.. hazlo otra vez

daniela: no.. ya me has hecho repetirlo varias veces.. estoy cansada

caroline: hazlo otra vez!

alice: le salio bien.. no tiene porque hacerlo otra vez

rose: háganlo ustedes.. una y otra vez

elena y caroline se miraron entre ellas.. y dijeron que ya se había terminado..

caroline: es suficiente por hoy.. adiós!

elena: no puede ser que por ellas.. (dijo apuntándolos a nosotras) se termine la practica saquemos las y listo..

caroline: no las podemos echar..

elena: por que no?

caroline: sabes que no hay mas chicas.. todas las que tenemos son ellas, y aparte son buenas..

rose: mejores que ellas (dijo en riendo)

elena: eso es obvio que no.. sino no seriamos las capitanas!

alice: da igual.. no le demos importancia

caroline: hagan le caso al duende

daniela: vete a la mierda (dándome la vuelta con rose y alice)

caroline: me olvide de contarte de lo bien que la pasamos la otra noche con klaus (le dijo a elena)

no lo pensé dos veces.. me di vuelta y le di un puñetazo.. ella era mas infantil y me agarro de cabello.. alice y rose trataron de sacarla pero elena no las dejaba.. como pude la tire al suelo y me subí arriba de ella,y le daba puñetazos en la cara.. o eso creía.. no la podía ver ya que tenia la cara tapada con su cabello, luego siento una manos sobre mi cintura y alguien me alejo de ella.. vi a klaus ayudar a caroline..

daniela: suéltame! (grite)

"tranquila, no vale la pena que la golpees" me dijo una dulce voz.. voltee y era edward, lo mire y me fui al lado de klaus que aun seguía con caroline..

daniela: ven..

klaus: espera esta mal..

daniela: niklaus mikaelson ven acá!

klaus: que es lo que te pasa?

daniela: que hacías con ella la otra noche?

klaus: con quien?

daniela: con caroline

klaus: nada.. no estuve con ella

daniela: estas seguro? ella dijo que la pasaron muy bien.. (dije con sarcasmo)

klaus: muy seguro, tranquilízate (me quiso abrazar pero no lo deje)

daniela: no.. me toques

me fui y alice y rose me siguieron.. y atrás de ellas venían mas personas pero no sabia quienes eran.. me fui al baño a mirarme, seguro estaba despeinada y con el maquillaje corrido

rose: daniela esta bien?

daniela: si.. me prestas el cepillo? me quiero cepillar el cabello

rose: toma (lo saco de su bolso y me lo dio)

daniela: gracias

alice: seguro que ella esta peor que tu (riendo)

daniela: se lo merecía.. gracias

le di el cepillo a rose y salimos del baño.. estaba mirando mis pies cuando salí.. no mire si había alguien.. y me choque con alguien, era damon..

damon: como estas?

daniela: bien gracias..

edward: porque fue que la golpeaste? si se puede saber

alice: caroline dijo algo de klaus y eso la molesto

daniela: y klaus?

damon: quedo con la rubia

edward: son algo?

daniela: es mi novio

edward: ah.

emmett: (llegando a donde nos encontrábamos) nos llama el entrenador

edward: adiós nos vemos luego..

daniela: adiós.. y gracias

me sonrio y se fue.. con las chicas volvimos donde estaba klaus.. pero no le dimos importancia, nosotras nos quedamos mirando con practicaban los chicos.. luego se acerco klaus a mi lado y las chicas se fueron

klaus: podemos hablar?

no le conteste, hice de cuenta que no estaba ahí

klaus: por favor! mi amor, te enojaste por algo que es mentira

daniela: no estoy enojada por eso.. sino porque te quedaste con ella para saber como estaba.. y me dejaste a mi sola!

klaus: tu no recibiste golpes en tu cara (con una pequeña sonrisa)

daniela: pero igual klaus

klaus: perdón..

daniela: pero que sea la ultima (me da un beso)

klaus: me tengo que ir a terminar la practica, el entrenador seguro se enojara

el motivo por el cual lo perdone tan fácilmente es porque nunca vi nada raro entre ellos, ninguna sorisita a escondidas o miradas a lo lejos y ni siquiera se diriguian la palabra..

del lado de klaus..caroline siempre trato de llamar la atención de klaus pero el nunca le dio importancia

vinieron alice y rose a sentarse a mi lado..

alice: que paso?

daniela: lo perdone

rose: lo hubiese dejado y te quedas con edward!

daniela: no.. ni siquiera lo conozco.. apenas se su nombre

alice: yo me quedaría con el nuevo..

rose: yo con emmett (riendo)

alice: bueno tienes oportunidad

daniela: tu también! yo estoy segura de que le gustas

rose: me perdí de algo? (nos miro a mi y luego a alice)

alice: sabe que me gusta jas!

daniela: lo sabia? yo era la única que no lo sabia?

alice: pensé que quisas te enojabas

daniela: para nada, es mas me gustaría tenerte de cuñada

luego de eso, estuvimos hablando un rato mas.. luego mirábamos como los chicos practicaban rose miraba a emmett, alice a jas.. y yo, a klaus obvio pero cuando a veces miraba a edward, y el hacia lo mismo. era como si el supiera que yo lo miraba, que raro!

cuando terminaron.. yo fui con jas, quería saber si gustaba de alice! estoy segura de que si..

jasper: que paso? me dijo klaus que golpeaste a caroline

daniela: si.. dijo que anoche la habían pasado muy bien con el y eso me enojo

jasper: y como quedo?

daniela: no lose, no la vi (reí)

jasper: ey.. vi que mirabas mucho al nuevo

daniela: eh?

jasper: a edward.. se miraban mucho

daniela: es mentira, estaba mirando como jugaban.. los mire a todos

jasper: no, bueno siempre miras a klaus.. esta vez miraste a edward

daniela: no.. y tu a quien miras?

jasper: no entiendo

daniela: quien te gusta? hace tiempo no me cuentas nada de chicas!

jasper: nadie.. bueno si hay una, pero no creo que este interesada en mi

daniela: quien?

jasper: te vas a enojar.. por eso no te lo dije

daniela: quien?

jasper: es alguien a quien conocemos desde pequeños

daniela: elena?

jasper: no!

daniela: caroline? no.. jas no!

jasper: no.. menos!

daniela: alice! (sonriendo)

iva a nombrar a alice desde un principio pero iba a ser muy obvio!

jasper: si (agachando la cabeza)

daniela: (reí) porque me tendría que enojar? es mas me encanta! alice es una buena chica..

jasper: enserio no te enojaste?

daniela: para nada!

jasper: y no sabes si le gusta alguien?

daniela: eso no te lo puedo decir.. pero, creo que deberías invitarla a salir un día

jasper: y si me dice que no?

daniela: no te va a decir que no..

jasper: como estas tan segura?

daniela: lose!

jasper: que le gusto? (con sarcasmo)

daniela: si.. pero no le digas que te lo dije

jasper: (ríe) gracias hermanita!

daniela: no me digas así, ya soy grande!

jasper: adiós!

daniela: adiós..

fui a buscar a alice para contarle lo de jas.. la busque por todo el instituto.. por ultimo fui con klaus.. y estaba con edward, emmett y damon.. alice y rose estaban a un lado de ellos, vi como emmett miraba a rose cada 5 segundos! y alice y rose hablaban entre ellas..

daniela: alice! (dije contenta)

rose: que te pasa?

alice: que?

daniela: ¡jas!

alice: tranquilízate y dime que paso? te dijo algo?

daniela: le gustas!

alice: enserio? no es una broma no?

daniela: no..

rose: que bien!

daniela: y a ti..

rose: yo que?

daniela: emmet te mira cada 5 segundos

rose: enserio? como lo sabes?

daniela: lo vi, hace un rato cuando estaba viniendo hacia aquí te estaba mirando

rose: y a ti! edward y klaus te miran!

daniela: si da igual..

alice: ahí viene klaus..

las chicas se fueron, la verdad no se porque siempre se van cada vez que el viene conmigo

klaus: hola mi amor!

daniela: hola..

klaus: sigues enojada?

daniela: no, solo estoy pensando.. que quisas me echen del grupo! por golpear a la capitana

klaus: no creo.. no hay chicas que quieran entrar y las que quieren no soportan a caroline y a elena

daniela: si.. pero igual

klaus: vamos a ir a caminar esta tarde?

daniela: no se, estoy cansada.. te molesta que nos quedemos en casa?

klaus: podemos ir a mi casa.. hoy elijah trabaja todo el día

daniela: ok.. (me da un pequeño beso) me voy.. tengo que hablar con alice y rose..

klaus: adiós te amo!

solo le sonreí, no se porque no le dije que lo amaba.. no me salían las palabras, siempre le respondía pero esta vez no se que paso! busque a alice y rose, y como siempre estaban en el baño..

rose: terminaron de darse besitos?

daniela: (reí) estábamos hablando..

luego vi que se abre la puerta, mire y era caroline y elena.. esta ultima me miro muy mal, yo solo mire a caroline para saber como estaba, no lo hice de mala.. solo me preocupe un poco

elena: quieres venir en otro momento? (le hablaba a caroline)

caroline: no, esta bien!

en la cara tenia un raspón.. y al lado un moretón.. le pegue muy fuerte? no me di cuenta.. que mal, seguro que la sheriff luego ira a hablar con mis padres, y estaré castigada.. por un largo tiempo

caroline: que me miras!?

daniela: eh.. lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte solo que cuando tu nombraste a klaus, me enoje un poco.. lo siento de verdad

caroline: te disculpas ahora? mira como tengo la cara.. soy un asco!

rose: ya eres así.. (dijo rose en susurros)

daniela: ya te pedí disculpa.. si las aceptas o no me da igual..

alice: vamos?

daniela: vamos..

salimos del baño.. y fuimos a mi casillero, quería ir a buscar los libros para la próxima clase.. estaba cerrándolo cuando se acerca emmett y le habla a rose.. alice y yo nos miramos y luego nos fuimos, seguro querían estar solos.. caminamos un poco mas y jas estaba con edward! que raro.. jas me llamo para que vallamos con ellos.. alice sonrió

jasper: hola alice!

edward: hola.. como estas?

alice: hola jas..

daniela: bien, gracias (sonreí)

jasper me miro y luego me hiso seña de que me valla con edward, quisas quería hablar con alice

daniela: tengo que ir.. ah.. buscar un libro que me olvide, me acompañas? (le dije a edward)

edward: claro vamos!

daniela: ahora vuelvo alice..

alice: ok..

cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos le dije a edward que los teníamos que dejar solos.. porque tenían que hablar.. y de la nada saco el tema de klaus y yo..

edward: hace mucho que estas en pareja con klaus?

daniela: si.. dentro de dos días, va a ser dos años! y tu tienes novia?


End file.
